


Marry Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For this one moment, everything seemed peaceful.--“Marry me,” Lena whispered again. “Before someone tries to kill you or me or any one of us again, marry me.”





	

Kara was exhausted. So was everyone else in the apartment.

 _Years_. It had taken years for them account for the last Fort Rozz prisoner. In the end, it had been entirely too anticlimactic. Everything leading up to who Winn called the “big bad” had been so hard but the big bad himself? Nothing too difficult. He was rather shrimpy in comparison and Kara, already tired from everything, had just punched him really hard in the face while he was in the middle of some spiel about her mother.

For this one moment, everything seemed peaceful. Hell, even Lex and Lillian weren’t being hassles.

(Alex’s idea of birthday gifts was really go big or go home, honestly.

Kara had been knocked out for three days after another one of their attempts and, when she woke up, Alex had rallied everyone. Everyone. That included all the ex-villains Kara had converted over the years. Alex had rallied everyone against all Luthors that weren’t Lena and, when Kara woke up, she was shown a key that weighed a million tons and was the only way for the Luthors to get out.

All of this just happened to be the day before her birthday.)

For now, everyone was lying somewhere in the apartment, be it on furniture or on the floor. Kara herself was lying on the table with Lena’s head on her chest and fingers carded through each other’s hair.

A calmness permeated throughout the apartment. No one really talked and the tv played something at a low volume. Takeout boxes were everywhere.

“Marry me,” Lena whispered, eyes drifting closed.

Kara jerked her head up slightly. “What?”

“Marry me,” Lena whispered again. “Before someone tries to kill you or me or any one of us again, marry me.”

Kara looked over Lena’s face, trying to detect any sort of tick that betrayed this as a joke. But no, Lena’s face was relaxed, her breathing and heart rate were normal, and her fingers were still gently running through Kara’s hair.

“I can call a judge and we can be married at city hall by next Friday,” Lena continued.

Kara looked at her for a second longer.

“Okay,” she finally said. “I’ll marry you next Friday.”

A smile graced Lena’s lips. “If someone tries to kill one of us before then, we’re pushing this forward.”

“Okay.” Kara laughed softly. “Should we talk last names?”

“Shhh.” Lena let her hand move down to cover Kara’s mouth. “More talk later. Nap now.”

Kara pushed Lena’s hand back up to her hair. “Anything for my fiancée.”


End file.
